


Don't Forget

by ultwoojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossing Timelines, M/M, Plot Twists, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoojae/pseuds/ultwoojae
Summary: Jaehyun remembers everything from ten years ago, to the argument between him and Taeyong, to the truck closing in. But what he doesn't remember is what it means to live his life how he's always dreamed of living it- happily. It was only a matter of the six years he and Taeyong were close with each other that he felt happiness. Though he doesn't recall what it means to truly be in love anymore, he wonders if love is even real anymore. Despite that, Jaehyun begins to receive random letters and he realizes that in order to find love again he must follow everything the notes tell him to do, starting with the first word the first letter said: "Don't forget"





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO BUT JUST WRITE THESE FICS JSDFK enjoy this cat vomit of stupidity mashed into a FLOP fic. it's literally taken up over 20 pages on google docs omg ok i think im overdoing it,,, anyways as said please enjoy!! get ready for a hell ton of twists and turns, like a roller coaster, yay!

**28.09.12 . . . 08:05**

_ Drip drop _ .

Water leaked from the shower, well, has been leaking. Jaehyun hasn’t bothered to cleanse himself for what, the past month? He knew he looked like actual fucking shit but didn’t wanna fix himself because he didn’t think it would be necessary to. He lost his job, lost the love of his life, lost his friends, lost everything he had and lives with someone who barely even knows him. His friends didn’t isolate themselves from Jaehyun, he isolated themselves from them because he thought they all blamed them for what happened to Taeyong back a decade ago. Has Jaehyun forgotten the last things he said to him? No. Has he forgotten the way he died? Most definitely not. He thinks it’s all his fault Taeyong stormed out of the office he used to work at crying and why he didn’t see the goddamn truck that was coming at him at high speed. Jaehyun didn’t even bother to warn Taeyong when he went chasing after him and making him run faster. Fool he was, fool he is.

His phone after about a year rang and the contact name read:

_ Mark Lee _

He hasn’t talked to the kid in ages and he was the only one who didn’t glare at him every time he passed by him, so he guesses that he wants to talk casually or something. He doesn’t know.

“Hello?” he said, his voice sounding raspy (probably because he hasn’t talked to anyone in days). 

“Jaehyun, you picked up,” Mark said, sighing. “I got some stuff to tell you man, it’s been crazy here.”   
“Yeah? Cool I guess.”   
He heard Mark sigh again but it was probably at the tone of Jaehyun’s voice. He felt uninterested in the conversation because he was probably gonna bring up his old friends and he’d just have his anxiety killing him again like the last time someone called him.

“Apparently they realized something peculiar about Taeyong.”   
“What? Who are you talking about-”   
“Fucking shit white ass,  _ Lee _ Taeyong. That lanky bitch you married. There was something Doyoung and Johnny noticed when they went to visit him for his ten year anniversary of being ‘dead.’”

“What do you mean by ‘dead?’ Was it all a scam or what?”   
“Well you didn’t go to the funeral so you wouldn’t know much shit but, they had 'his' casket open and apparently the guy inside wasn't even Taeyong.   
Jaehyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and it couldn’t be true no matter how convincing Mark tried making it. He remembers for sure that Taeyong died because of the brain damage done to him.    
“You’re joking, please. Taeyong died right there in front of me. There isn’t any other way to explain how he died.”

  


**18.02.12 . . . 21:56**

“Well if I’m not damn tired,” Taeyong said, stretching his arms on the sofa and landing his left arm on Jaehyun’s shoulders. “People couldn’t shut up today, so much drama.”    
Jaehyun rolled his eyes and continued to channel surf until Taeyong lowered the remote and kissed him on the cheek.

“Are you even listening to me?” he asked.

“I love you too, loser.” Jaehyun responded, only to be hit by Taeyong in the thigh. 

“I didn’t say I love you, but that works too.” Taeyong laughed and he placed his head on Jaehyun’s lap, and he ran his fingers through his messy hair. It felt weird- someone older than him was acting so affectionate with someone that was younger. Jaehyun liked the affection, since that’s all he ever wants from someone. But it just felt weird and thought it should be the other way around.

“So how was  _ your _ day today,” Taeyong said in a light voice. “I heard you and Yuta went fishing.”   
“We did,” Jaehyun calmly said, trying to put Taeyong to sleep. “It was really fun, I wish you could’ve gone...but you were busy working.”   
“One of us has to make the money to afford what we want right?”

“Right.” 

Taeyong yawned and he curled into a ball next to Jaehyun which really made him look tinier than he was to begin with. Jaehyun wasn’t all that taller than him, but because it always took him so long to stand straight and look his height.    
Jaehyun felt so in love, so peaceful with Taeyong. He didn’t think that anything would interfere with the love they had ever since it felt so beautiful- this feeling was one Jaehyun kept getting himself screwed over and over again in the past but now, he feels joyful with him, someone who woke him up from a nightmare long ago.

  


**28.9.12 . . . 08:14**

“...so yeah, that happened,” Mark said. “Do you believe me now?”   
Jaehyun was still lost thinking about him and Taeyong, he didn’t pay attention to anything that Mark was telling him during the last few minutes he zoned out of it.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Jaehyun said, rubbing his eyes. “I was thinking about him.”   
Mark knew what problems Jaehyun had mentally ever since Taeyong passed so he couldn’t say much about him negatively no matter how exhausted he felt having to repeat himself again and tell the same old story Jaehyun’s friends had known about for a long time. 

“I was saying, that apparently the person who died wasn’t Taeyong,” Mark elaborated. “The person you were chasing down on that day was just someone that looked similar to Taeyong, but it wasn’t him. Taeyong left through the back door and he’s been gone somewhere only one of his workmates know but he won’t tell us shit because he said Taeyong’s scared of what you’re gonna say to him if you ever found him.”   
Jaehyun suddenly woke up and he paced back and forth in his room and bit his nails the more he thought about it: Taeyong being missing for almost over a decade and he hasn’t bothered to come back all because of what he said to him- he felt less but more like shit the more the thought of him being alive, the thought of him being upset still came to him. He didn’t care if he would have to confront his friend face to face, he’d even pay him the only money he has left just to find Taeyong again and apologize to him.    
“Mark, who’s his friend?” Jaehyun asked, his voice quivering.

“Qian Kun,” Mark said. “You’re lucky you asked now, he’s apparently only staying here a while longer and he’s moving back to China.”   
“I need to find him quick, I don’t care what happens or what he says to me, I need to know where Taeyong is.”   
“Good luck with that.”   
Jaehyun hung up and he ran into the shower, despite how crappy it was he could give less fucks right now. He quickly showered and put on whatever he found lying around the room, grabbed the keys of the car his roommate gave to him and saw the sky for the first time in what seems like the decade he’s shut himself out from everyone. He stepped on it and tried as hard as possible to remember the place Taeyong worked at, if it even exists in the same building anymore. There wasn’t much traffic so luck was hopefully on his side today. 

  


**28.09.12 . . . 08:32**

The building was still there. Same sketchy setting, same (and more) graffiti, same crooked “No Parking” sign in front of the entrance, same everything. He still remembers the setting from when he chased down that person thinking it was Taeyong: gloomy.

Jaehyun quickly walked into the office and he patiently waited for someone to come at the front desk.

“Hello sir, we can help you over here,” a woman said from the left side of the room, picking up some papers from the floor. 

The workers that were behind her turned around to look at the unfamiliar figure stand upon them. Jaehyun scratched his neck to act as if he didn’t notice the stares and went to the desk the lady was at.

“What may we help you with, or are you a worker here?”   
“No, I’m not actually,” Jaehyun said, tapping his fingers on the wood. “I came here to ask for someone.”   
“Who are you looking for?”   
“His name is Qian Kun, I believe.”   
“He’s here, but why do you need him?”   
Jaehyun hesitated to answer.

“A quick appointment. I won’t take much time with him.”   
The woman picked up a phone and while dialing, she asked, 

“Your name?”   
“Jung Jaehyun.”   
She put the phone next to her ear and Jaehyun sure as hell hoped Kun picked up the phone since he was desperate to talk to him about everything Mark told him about earlier. He could just feel the tension rise.

“Kun, there is someone who’d like to talk to you. His name is Jung Jaehyun,” the woman said into the phone.

Jaehyun hoped he’d know who he is and wouldn’t reject the request to talk to him.

“He said he’ll be here in a bit, take a seat while you wait if you want.”   
He let out a relieved sigh and sat down on the sofa next to him. The real surprise here wasn’t how Kun managed to answer the phone or even that after all these years he still works here, it was how he wanted to speak to Jaehyun. Does he know about Taeyong’s feelings? Does he know about what Jaehyun said? He’ll find out when Kun arrives to the lower floor.

He took out his phone and saw he had 1 unread message from Johnny.  _ Weird _ , Jaehyun thought.

_ pick up the phone ugly i know you lurk our old messages _

He messaged him back, and the moment he sent it to Johnny, he saw who he hoped was Kun walk out of the elevator.

He looked, at the least, different than he expected. Perfect stature, perfectly combed hair, neat clothes, older than Jaehyun if he was being exact. 

“So you wanted to talk to me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun answered. “Let’s go outside.”

  


**28.9.12 . . . 09:01**  


“So let me guess, you got a call from Mark, and now you’re gonna ask where Taeyong is,” Kun said, dusting himself off. “I know you more than you know yourself.”

He was oddly surprised.   
“How? We’ve never even met,” Jaehyun responded. “Just tell me where he is.”   
“I’m probably gonna get blackmailed by him somehow if you ever manage to find him, but he moved to some old-looking neighborhood passing that huge shopping center near where the accident with the guy happened is-” Kun paused. “But there’s been stuff going around lately here.”   
“Like what?” Jaehyun said, his voice going higher because he felt something wrong was gonna come out of Kun’s mouth.

“That the only reason he quit his job a year after the rumors of him being dead spread was because he found himself a new soulmate.”   
Jaehyun could feel himself break again, right after he’d hoped he will finally go back to being how he used to be. He couldn’t stand it and he could feel his hands getting numb, his whole body wanting to shut down at this instant. 

“You’re lying,” Jaehyun muttered. “That can’t be it.”   
“I can’t be lying or not if I don’t know if it’s true, you’d have to find out for yourself by going to where he lives.” 

“But how can I do that if literally there’s a dozen houses there? It’ll be impossible for me to find him by knocking on every door there.”

“I can help you, Jaehyun. I can just leave whenever I want because everyone in that office is too dumb to realize people even leave.”

Jaehyun nodded and he offered Kun to join him in his own car, and the two of them departed to the neighborhood.

  


**28.9.12 . . . 09:18**

It doesn’t seem that much different than his own neighborhood. It was bland, old, vandalized, and dirty. The windows of the majority of the houses looked yellow from how dirty and old they were.

But Jaehyun happened to notice one house that from the exterior walls looked old, but from the peek he could take from his car, he saw that even the windows were way cleaner than anyone else’s. He remembered that Taeyong was obsessed with dusting off everything even at midnight, cleaning their old car once even during a robbery nearby and he risked getting shot in the head by someone.

“I think I know which one’s Taeyong’s house,” Jaehyun said. “The pristine clean one seems like somewhere Taeyong would live in, if not he probably would’ve lived outside instead in a neat tent.”   
“Does Taeyong have a fear of germs or something?” Kun questioned. 

“Not necessarily. He just doesn’t like dirty surroundings because he gets panicky if a cockroach will end up sneaking up on him at night.”   
“I see. So you married a neat freak, huh. Must be nice.”   
Jaehyun hummed a “Mhm” and parked the car near Taeyong’s house. He took out the keys and he felt his heart pound against his skin from how nervous he was to enter his house after ten years. What if it’s true that he married someone else, that Jaehyun is just wearing a ring that doesn’t mean anything to Taeyong anymore?    
“I’ll go with you,” Kun said, placing a shoulder on him. “You’re not gonna go alone anywhere today.”   
Jaehyun opened the car door and he began to slowly walk to the house.

  


**28.9.12 . . . 09:45**

Jaehyun knocked on the door and he waited a while for someone to open up. Despite that no one looked through the windows he heard the door get unlocked and someone tugging on the knob slowly. Maybe Taeyong’s been a loner for a while too, like Jaehyun.    
He pushed the door inwards and the person who welcomed him was not the same person Jaehyun remembers seeing- but yet it was Taeyong.   
More “lanky” than he was before, his hair looks as if it’s been bleached sixty times over in the lapse of a year, his hands were shaking profusely, clothes he remembers that fit him perfectly before looked five sizes too big on him, and his face- it wasn’t the same but it was at the same time. He could tell who’s gaze it was behind the dark eyebags, he could tell it was still Taeyong from the L shaped jawline that was still there. 

“J...Jaehyun,” Taeyong said, tripping on his own feet as he tried to walk towards him. “I…”

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun said back, holding him back to where he was and standing upon him. “Don’t say anything, don’t waste your time. I think I’m the one who needs to talk to you.”

**  
**

  
**18.02.14 . . . 19:12**

Jaehyun has been forgetting his birthday is even a thing since last year. He barely remembered until when Mark sent him a message saying “Happy Birthday, White Boy” at midnight, exactly at twelve. Taeyong forgets stuff easily too so he didn’t bother reminding him about it. Every single year on this same exact day which was oddly Valentine’s Day too, Jaehyun would try to act like he genuinely doesn’t know what day it is; because he doesn’t want anyone showering him with extra love and affection just because it’s his birthday and some other “holiday.”   
Taeyong has work today too, so Jaehyun didn’t want to bother him with asking him to come home just to celebrate another day of being alive and him being another year older. It seemed quite unrealistic to him though that he’s getting too old a little bit too fast. He missed his childhood and the glory days when he was in his late teens when he and Taeyong would ditch class just to go see a movie they both got interested in.

The phone began ringing, and strangely enough the one calling was Taeyong. Wasn’t he still supposed to be at work?   
“Jaehyun,” Taeyong said, sounding upset.

“Yes? Is everything okay?”

“Why didn’t you remind me it was your birthday today?”   
Jaehyun paused and he wanted to hang up the phone. Anything relating to his birthday seemed to always lower his mood more than it was every year on the fourteenth of February, but he couldn’t blame Taeyong for remembering. Probably Johnny being the nosy ass he is told him it was his birthday.

“I...don’t wanna talk about it on the phone. Maybe we should like, meet after you go on break or something for the night.”   
“You’re sounding weird, Jae. Is something wrong with you?”   
“I’m fine. Quit worrying about me when you’re supposed to be printing out stuff and typing on a computer for another four hours.”   
“Is that all you expect me to do? Just sit down at a desk and write stuff for hours?”   
“That’s what you do at work don’t you?”   
“Can I not call you anymore? Do you have business with someone else when I’m gone? Forget I ever said anything about your birthday. I always forget you’re always mad on this day.”   
Taeyong hung up and Jaehyun dropped his phone on the floor. He didn’t understand why he was so mad at everyone today. Not only was he mad at the two people who remembered it was his birthday, but he was mad at himself too. Mad at the fact he still drags on the fact he was neglected everyday of his life as a child and thinks it’s still that way now that he’s older, He should appreciate that people even care for him especially at how much of a douchebag he acts with everyone, even his husband. He can’t lay a finger on why he still continues to act like this when he should be over it. 

  


**18.02.14 . . . 19:28**   
He put his phone in his pocket and headed outside and drove to Taeyong’s workplace to apologize to him vaguely even though Taeyong being the sensitive man he is wasn’t gonna take it seriously and just think he apologized for the reason he took everything seriously. But in reality, Jaehyun felt bad for talking to him the way he did on the phone.

  


**18.02.14 . . . 19:40**

Jaehyun rushed into the building and he found Taeyong at the front desk organizing papers. Of course he’d be doing that on his break time, it’s something only Taeyong would do.

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun said, putting his hand on the hand Taeyong had on the desk. “Can we talk for a while?”   
Taeyong got up from the floor and he looked him in the eye. It seemed like he swallowed too hard and he pursed his lips and opened his mouth a little, as if he wanted to say something.   
“I- yes, we can,” he finally said, nervously running his hand through his long hair. “Just don’t take too long…”   
Jaehyun nodded and he felt his hands quake a little.    
“I’m sorry if what I said was mean to you.”   
“No hard feelings. I always forget you’re upset on your birthday and it was my fault for bringing it up, I should be the one saying sorry.”   
“It’s fine, and don’t blame yourself for it.”   
Taeyong rocked his body side to side and awkwardly looked up to Jaehyun while the younger was biting his nails.    
“Did you want to say something?” Jaehyun asked.   
“Yes,” Taeyong hesitantly said. “I do.”

He waited.   
“Do you even love me anymore?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I feel as if you don’t love me the same anymore. You’re always distracted looking at other things, or listening to other things. And I know we can’t always have the opportunity to talk with each other like before when I got a job, but I just miss you. Even if you’re here I miss you a lot.”   
“I do love you Taeyong. I’ve just been feeling out of it lately.”   
“When do you not feel out of it and never tell me anything about it? Do you not trust me?”   
Jaehyun sighed. He knew he could trust Taeyong with anything but he couldn’t tell him everything that was on his mind because knowing him, he’d start saying he’s at fault for how Jaehyun’s feeling but it wasn’t anyone he knows that’s the reason why he feels the way he does. It’s mostly himself, he’s annoyed with his own self.

“I do trust you, but I don’t wanna burden you with anything. You don’t deserve to be put through me being stupid.”   
“It’s not stupid if it makes you feel bad.”   
He was right. But he didn’t wanna admit it.    
“Taeyong, you don’t need to know about everything that happens to me.”   
He saw that Taeyong’s lips arched into a frown and his eyes gleamed even in the dim lighting. From the look he felt as if he was going to start going on his emotional rant, in public.

“But I do. I’m always worried about you.”

“No you don’t. Focus on your own life.”   
“Why? Why are you shutting me out all of a sudden? What did I-”   
“Can you be quiet Taeyong, please.”   
He backed away from Jaehyun and his legs trembled at the way he bluntly said “Be quiet.” He doesn’t remember him ever telling him that since the time they met.

“Stop thinking about me and do your damn work first, and quit calling me when you’re doing work.”   
Taeyong’s eyes swelled and his pale face became red and he went away from Jaehyun. His head was hurting from hearing him whine over and over again whenever they talked recently. But then he thought with a clearer mind that he screwed up- worse than the first time.

**  
**

**18.02.14 . . . 19:53**

Jaehyun stopped rubbing his eyes and he saw someone run out of the door behind him. He exited through the same way and he heard they were crying, and the only one he remembers hearing and seeing cry is Taeyong.    
He ran quickly and tried to call out his name, but he couldn’t say anything. He was running out of breath as he thought about what he said to Taeyong today.    
The streetlight was green and cars were speeding by quickly. He saw him run more faster as more cars approached.

Jaehyun saw a truck drive by faster than the speed limit and he crossed, the truck closing in on him the moment he stepped foot on the road.

  


**18.02.14 . . . 20:00**

He couldn’t think right.    
He was probably gonna end up vomiting on the sidewalk.    
It happened.

  


**28.09.12 . . . 08:30**

But at the same time, it didn’t happen to the person he thought it happened to. 

  


**28.09.12 . . . 10:00**

They were inside the small, tidy house that’s color was a slightly weathered white. Jaehyun sat down and he waited for Taeyong to sit down.    
But he realized it seemed painful for him to sit down from how he held his left leg. He was worried if any major injuries happened to him while they’ve been apart from each other. 

“So,” Taeyong began, sounding like a whisper. “What are you doing here?”   
“I came here to apologize. For real this time, and not the half assed apology I gave you ten years ago.” Jaehyun said, looking him in the eye to hope he actually believed him.   
“Ten years ago?”   
He knew his memory was bad, but it seemed weird that he forgot about the reason why he left in the first place. It was a hope that he was joking.

“Remember when you ran out crying?”   
“No…I don’t remember anything. Not anything like that at least. I just remember coming home here.”   
“This isn’t your home, damn it Taeyong. We don’t even live in this part. Our house used to be in a suburban neighborhood. Whoever made you think that’s messing with you.”   
“ _ Our _ house?”   
“Are you messing with me or are you being serious that you don’t remember anything about the both of us?”   
Kun got up from where he was sitting and he stood near the staircase railing. It seemed weird that just out of the blue he stood up and waited there, as if he heard something.

“Kun? Is something wrong?” Jaehyun asked, standing up to see or hear whatever he did too.   
“I heard someone groaning upstairs, I don’t think it was outside since it sounded fairly close.”   
_ Was he right that Taeyong has someone else now?  _ Jaehyun thought, his palms beginning to get soaked with sweat. He turned around to Taeyong and he saw the fragile figure sit there, basically lifeless. Whatever was going on in this house, Jaehyun needs an explanation about it soon.   
  


**28.09.12 . . . 10:06**

The two of them went up the stairs slowly and looked around in the hallway and saw a room that had a candle lit in it. It was the only room with light, so it was either Taeyong’s room or the suspected someone else’s room.

Kun pushed the door completely open and they were greeted with someone both of them haven’t ever seen in their lives. Jaehyun felt blood rush from his legs to his brain. So Kun was right, he was living with someone else.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jaehyun asked, slightly shoving Kun out of the way.

The man smirked and he got off the bed, placing his fingers under Jaehyun’s chin.

“Taeyong’s newfound love,” he said. “Who are you? Don’t tell me you’re the wimp who betrayed him oh, I don’t know, ten years ago? What are you doing here if you don’t love Taeyong anymore and even thought he died?”   
Jaehyun slapped his hand out of his face and he wanted to not only slap his hand, but his whole being out of that midget body.

“Newfound love? If you’re really the shit, hot ass, why is Taeyong the way he is?”   
“What do you mean? He’s perfectly fine to me.”   
“He looks like he’s had his life drained out of him, he looks like a middle aged man even if he’s barely 33, he remembers nothing from years ago. What witchcraft bullshit are you pulling here?”   
He laughed and blew out the candle and pulled out what seemed like a pocket knife out of his sleeve.

“Listen, he’s had a lot of things done to him for a while. Perhaps he’s just been a little sick and I haven’t done anything about it. Why? Because this here is why he’s still even alive. He’s my slave, mainly because he’s too fucking stupid to realize what he lead himself into.”   
Jaehyun grabbed the pocket knife out of his hands and he kicked him to the floor, shoving the knife to his neck and pinning him down as sweat dripped down from his face to his neck. 

“What’s your fucking point of doing this to him? You’re basically torturing him by not even acknowledging the fact he’s sick. Anyone that’s not some kind of psycho would see it even from the way they talk. Leave him alone or else before he dies from this illness that’s slowly killing him you’re gonna be the first one gone-”   
He raised his empty fist and punched him harder than he’s ever hit someone in his life and Kun grabbed him from the back, only to be pushed to the floor.

“I  _ fucking _ hate you. You bastard,  _ bastard _ ! I hope you die in some sort of natural way or let me do you the favor of killing you.”   
“Jaehyun-” a soft voice said through the entrance. He turned around and saw that Taeyong was laying against the arch of the door.

“Don’t kill him please…”   
“Do you not realize what he’s doing to you? He’s treating you like you’re his slave, Taeyong. Wake the hell up and notice what’s happening. Stop being fucking brainless and listen to me for once! Unless you want to be killed by him or die being sick please listen to me. I’m your real husband, our two wedding rings are for  _ us _ , yours isn’t shared with this dirty asshole’s ring. It’s shared with  _ mine _ .”   
“My real husband…”   
“Is me, Jung Jaehyun. You used to call me ‘Dimpled White Boy’ back then, do you not remember?”   
Taeyong stepped back and he let out a small scream and he fell, beginning to breathe fast. Jaehyun let go of the stranger he was about to beat to death and sat down next to Taeyong, trying to calm him down.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”   
“I…” he said, shaking his head profusely. “I remember you...my first and last love, Jaehyun..”

Jaehyun put him closer to his chest and Taeyong’s frail hands rested on his shoulder. It was the first time in years since he felt his touch, felt the semi-warmth of his body on top of his. Sure it wasn’t the best way to reunite, but he felt like he was taken back to the time when both of them were at the peak of their lives. No worries, no fights, no nothing. Just the two of them enjoying themselves.

“Taeyong...oh, Taeyong. I missed you so much. I didn’t know you were still alive.”   
“I missed you too.”   
His voice sounded fainter and his eyes began to shut slowly. Jaehyun looked at his face and he saw it looked paler than it ever has. He knew it was time to take him to the nearby hospital. 

“I’ll stay here and call the police on whoever the hell he is,” Kun said, taking his phone out of his pocket. “You go take Taeyong to the hospital. Don’t worry about how I’ll get back, I’ll get a taxi or something.”   
Jaehyun picked up Taeyong and he ran outside the door and hurried to start up his car. Taeyong wailed the second Jaehyun stepped on the engine. He couldn’t lose control of the wheel even how worried he was so he tried to briefly ignore it and get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

It was the least he could do for him after acting like how he did before.


End file.
